Cabelo
by Assiral
Summary: Sasuke havia formado seu novo time a pouco tempo, e já se arrependia. Eles eram eficientes se ficassem calados. "- Eu soube por aí, que Sasuke-kun gosta de cabelos longos, assim como os meus - continuou Karin, alisando suas madeixas ruivas. Sasuke não acreditava que aquela história ainda o perseguia. Quase todas as garotas de Konoha, começaram a usar cabelos longos quando alguém
1. Chapter 1

Cabelo

Ele já não suportava mais.

Toda vez que paravam para descansar, Karin se jogava em cima dele e a ladainhaz começava.

- Sasuke-kun, eu vou tomar banho, e estou com medo de ir no lago sozinha, você me acompanha?

Eles haviam parado perto de uma gruta para se esconder, não era grande coisa mas, era bem isolada e margeada por um lago, o que os daria água e protegeria do frio da noite.

- Não.

- Mas, e se eu precisar de alguém para esfregar minhas costas?

- Não é meu problema.

- Mas...

- Eu não vou! – gritou ele já sem nenhuma paciência - Se quiser leve o Suigetsu.

Foi a vez de Suigetsu contestar fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Nunca colocaria minhas mãos nessa escrota.

- Eu que nunca deixaria você encostar em mim! Além do mais, eu preciso que o Sasuke-kun me ajude a lavar os meus longos cabelos.

Sasuke havia reunido essas pessoas para cumprir seu objetivo de matar seu irmão. Convivia com eles já a algum tempo, mas não podia, e pra ser sincero, nem conseguia se apegar a eles. Afinal, laços não se escolhem, e atualmente era um de seus principais problemas...

- Eu soube por aí, que Sasuke-kun gosta de cabelos longos, assim como os meus – continuou Karin, alisando suas madeixas ruivas.

Sasuke não acreditava que aquela história ainda o perseguia. Quase todas as garotas de Konoha, começaram a usar cabelos longos quando alguém lhe perguntou isso.

- Não me interessa.

- O quê? Então você gosta de cabelos curtos? – disse Karin soando confusa.

- Também não.

- Sa-sasuke-kun você gosta de carecas?

Suigetsu caiu na gargalhada vendo Karin se atrapalhar.

- Imagina essa quatro-olhos careca!

- Cale a boca, cara de peixe! Você está me atrapalhando! O Sasuke-kun vai me dizer como ele quer que eu use meu cabelo. – gritou ela.

- Não me interessa! Eu não quero saber o que você faz com seu cabelo, eu não quero nada com vocês, eu só preciso que me ajudem a alcançar o meu objetivo. – disse Sasuke furioso.

Ele se levantou de uma só vez, e foi se sentar entre as árvores, precisava esfriar a cabeça. Mas ainda escutava a conversa dos seus companheiros de time.

- Você está vendo idiota cara de peixe, você irritou o Sasuke-kun – Karin descontava toda a sua raiva e frustração dando um soco em Suigetsu.

- Sua idiota, você não vê que ele não se interessa por cabelos?

Sasuke, deu seu meio sorriso sem alegria.

- Na verdade, eu só me interesso pelos que são rosa... – disse baixinho, olhando para o horizonte.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cabelo 2

_Continuação não-programada de Cabelo._

_Espero que gostem._

_-Naruto não me pertence-_

_._

_._

_._

- Por favor, mamãe. – Sarada continuava choramingando enquanto sua mãe penteava os seus cabelos.

Ela havia chegado da escola, e Sakura sempre demandava parte de seu tempo para deixar a sua adorada filha impecável. Era sua princesinha, sua vida, seu coração fora do corpo.

Sakura se orgulhava tanto de sua filha, tão inteligente quanto ela e linda como o pai, era impossível não se achar a mãe mais sortudo do mundo. Exceto agora, quando a geniosa Sarada, insistia em cortar seus lindos e longos cabelos negros.

- Sarada, eu já disse que não. Olha como seu cabelo é liso, sedoso, brilhante e lindo naturalmente. É um pecado cortar um cabelo desses.

- Mas, mamãe, eu quero cortar.

- Cortar o quê? – Sasuke havia acabado de chegar em casa de uma missão. Desta vez, pelo menos não foi muito longa, durando apenas uma semana.

- Papai! – Sarada mais que depressa pulou no pescoço do pai, e o beijou bem forte.

Sasuke adorava essa atenção, e sentir esse amor e carinho de novo. Era indescritível todo aquele vazio ser preenchido com tanto sentimento, agora que tinha uma família de novo, mesmo que fosse para abrandar algum conflito entre seus amores.

- O que há para cortar? – perguntou ele de novo, sentando-se com Sarada no colo.

- Sua filha quer cortar esse cabelo lindo, e eu disse não. – Sakura cruzou os braços, fazendo uma expressão firme.

- Mas, papai, vai ser melhor para mim. Pode melhorar a minha movimentação, e agilidade. Já imaginou, eu jogando uma kunai, e ela agarra no meu cabelo no meio da batalha?

- Isso é verdade. – ponderou Sasuke.

- Não dê corda à ela Sasuke-kun! – Sakura fechou os punhos indignada.

- Ora, Sakura, quando fomos atacados na floresta da morte, você cortou seu cabelo com uma kunai, para ser uma ninja melhor.

Os olhos de Sarada brilharam.

- Sério, mamãe?

- Er. Bem, foi. – já fazia tanto tempo, que Sakura havia esquecido daquele dia que mudou sua vida, e a de Sasuke.

- Viu, mamãe, é mais um motivo. Eu, eu também queria me parecer mais com você. – ela se virou para Sasuke – nada pessoal papai, mas, a mamãe é a mulher mais forte e incrível da vila, e eu quero parecer com ela.

Sasuke sorriu. Enquanto Sakura colocou uma mão no peito, quase vindo as lágrimas com a declaração da filha, e a puxou para um abraço caloroso e aconchegante.

- Você não precisa imitar a mamãe. Você certamente vai me superar um dia.

- Mas eu quero mamãe. – Sarada choramingou se soltando do abraço.

Sakura, por mais balançada, não desistiria, e usou sua última carta na manga.

- Só que tem uma coisa Sarada, o papai gosta de cabelos longos, sabia? – cruzou os braços e estufou o peito assumindo a pose de vitória.

Sarada era apaixonada pelo pai. Sempre queria agradá-lo.

- Olha, na verdade, eu nunca disse isso. – disse Sasuke.

Sakura olhou surpresa para ele e esperou que continuasse.

- Isso é só uma história. Um dos garotos da academia comentou "aquela garota de cabelos longos é muito bonita" e eu concordei, para não ter discussão, e aí essa história se distorceu como "Uchiha Sasuke gosta de cabelos longos".

Sakura continuava surpresa e calada.

- YES! Então eu posso cortar não é? – comemorou Sarada já com olhos brilhando, e um punho fechado à frente do rosto.

Sakura só fez o sinal de derrota levantando os braços e Sarada saiu pulando e comemorando, enquanto procurava o número de um cabelereiro.

Sasuke observava com um leve sorriso a felicidade da filha correndo pela casa, até que Sakura quebrou o silêncio.

- Então quer dizer, que eu passei anos mantendo um cabelo longo difícil de cuidar para agradar um certo Uchiha, pra nada?

Sasuke notou o tom de ironia e mágoa na voz da esposa e a puxou para o colo dele no sofá.

- Gatinha boba, eu realmente não dava a mínima para cabelos longos, curtos, carecas... eu sempre me interessei por apenas um tipo de cabelo.

Sasuke passou os dedos por entre os cabelos de Sakura, e segurou puxando o rosto dela para um beijo quente e carregado de sentimentos.

.

.

.

.

.

_E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

_Cabelo era para ser uma One-shot bobinha, mas acabou me surpreendendo pelo relativo sucesso que fez XD_

_Pra uma autora novata e inexperiente, em um dia só, eu fiquei besta com o retorno que teve._

_E muita gente me pedindo continuação, e eu sem idéias._

_Mas prometi que assim que alguma idéia surgisse eu postaria._

_Então é isso._

_Ficou simples, mas espero que gostem_

_Beijocas_

_; **_


End file.
